Magnetic sensing capabilities developed in electronics and semiconductor industries in applications such as the read heads in hard drives have seen great advancements in the last couple decades with higher sensitivity and density. In recent years there has been much interest in applying these capabilities to the detection of biomolecules. The present disclosure addresses these issues, and provides related advantages.